Dearest Mirror Image
by Agent Lateralus01
Summary: A very familiar nemesis of Dan's returns with his own plans of twisted vengeance. Based on Dan vs. Imposter Dan. Non-consensual slash fic. Errors in chapter 5 now amended.
1. Waiting

To the Dan vs. community, I am happy to say this is my next work of fiction. Perhaps slash, perhaps not. You'll just have to read on to see. I hope you enjoy and by the way keep writing glorious fanfiction so that the Dan vs. community can be so proud.

* * *

><p>It was dark tonight, the thunder couldn't be seen but from where he sat it could most certainly be heard. The notebook clutched in his hand as he thought about so many things he wanted to write. So many fantasies about making him pay. They would find out if he did however and he knew better to even try, lest his shortened sentence be extended.<p>

No, he only had a month to go and only his thoughts with which to document his plans. He sighed softly as he lay the notebook on his bed. Life in prison wasn't easy but it wasn't as if he hadn't been here before. He'd learned many things. People to avoid, and how to avoid ending up as someone's bitch thanks to one of the more seasoned inmates taking him under his wing during his first stay at this place. He was thankful and yet the price of such knowledge still made him shudder.

His blue eyes scanned the room outside his cell. Freedom was only a short walk away and yet these bars held him back, locked him away like an animal. Standing, he walked to the bars his hand clutching the steel door. He watched as another inmate stood over a laundry cart which was piled to the top, his movements suspicious. Leaning forward as much as possible to get a good look, he remained silent. He had seen what happened to snitches and he wasn't about to risk his life with alerting the guards.

Suddenly a lighter came into view, followed by a flame. In no time the entire cell block was engulfed by smoke and the cell doors opened automatically sending everyone out into the halls. Chaos ensued as the prisoners started rioting, and guards struggled to control the frenzied situation.

Finding his way through the crowd, he'd barely managed to avoid being knocked to the floor by those fighting and pushing around him and yet he'd managed to make it all the way to the open doors outside. The sight that lay ahead was too good to be true. The guards in their haste had left the gate unmanned. Stepping inside the booth, his eyes scanned the panels until he came to the right button. He pressed it without hesitation despite knowing the potential consequences of escaping had. He was too angry to care, too determined to let this get in his way now. There were things to be done. Once the gate opened he wasted no time in fleeing the area on foot. It would be less obvious this way rather than stealing a car, he'd decided.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Chris! I just want you to knock him out, then leave the rest to me! Why is that so hard?" Dan grumbled, tapping his foot as he looked at Chris expectantly.<p>

Chris couldn't believe it however. All this over a cashier that had dared to point out that they were no longer carrying Generic O's brand cereal.

Dan had taken it upon himself to directly blame the cashier as though he could have done something about it leading to the cashier taking a not so nice tone with Dan.

"Dan we're not going to knock anyone out. I mean come on! There's like a dozen brands of cereal just like the one they discontinued. I hardly see reason for argument, much less violence here."

Dan huffed and crossed his arms at this, realizing he wasn't going to be getting revenge this time.

"FINE!"

With that, he walked back to the busy cashier who was ringing up a middle aged lady and pointed a finger directly at him. "You'd better watch it, mister! You just got lucky this time, Kurt!" He warned, noting the guys name tag to which Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please sir, don't make me call the manager again." He droned in a monotonous voice. Dan realizing he was defeated, grumbled something under his breath then stormed out the door, Chris right behind him.

Chris prepared himself for the trip back to his house was going to be a long one, giving his friend's mood.

Turning on the car radio, Chris looked for anything to drown out the ranting and finally settling on a station playing rock music until it was interrupted. 'Breaking News Bulletin! Fifteen inmates have escaped from the Los Angeles California State penitentiary! All persons should be extra careful of any suspicious activities and be sure to lock their doors and windows until all escapees have been apprehended. The list of fugitives are as follows- Seth 'the slasher' Murphy, Conroy Kazenski, Phil Warren, Da-'

Dan turned off the radio in mid broadcast angered at being ignored. "Are you even listening to me?" Dan glared at Chris expectantly.

Chris merely sighed. "Yes, Dan. For the last hundred times, the cereal company does not hate you! They probably discontinued it due to lack of sales."

Dan raised a brow. "That wasn't even what I was talking about and you know it!" He grumbled as they arrived at Chris's house, left the car and went inside.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, a figure which had been watching the house emerged from the shrubbery with a malicious smile.<p>

His attire was not what he would've preferred – a grungy looking off white polo shirt and some baggy jeans paired with crusty sneakers but then again a fugitive from the law had no room to be picky so long as the prison uniform had been disposed of.

He hurried off in the direction of the apartment known as The Casa Paradiso.

"Here it is, good old apartment eight." He muttered under his breath, malice in his voice. Trying the doorknob, he found it unlocked.

"Tsk, tsk, Dan. I would've thought you'd learned your lesson from our first encounter." He spoke to himself at how easy it was to let himself inside.

Getting a good look at the room, he frowned. _Dan really wasn't a neat freak, was he?_ He thought as he decided against cleaning the place up despite how much he yearned to. No, he wanted everything to be a surprise when he finally had Dan where he wanted him.

Going to the fridge he opened it, finding a six pack of cheap beer sitting on the top shelf and took one. Running from the law tended to make one thirsty.

Drink in hand, he went to the couch deciding it was fairly clean enough before sitting. Getting comfortable, his hand dragged against something leathery.

"What's this?" He smirked at the sight of the all too familiar journal. "I wonder if he's wrote anything about me."He mused darkly as he began to read in the shroud of the dimly lit room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Chris couldn't help but to find himself amused at what Dan was saying trying hard not to stifle a laugh.<p>

"So what your saying is the reason clowns are on your revenge list is because one scared you so bad as a kid that it caused you to have an accident and left you terrified of them?" He accentuated the word accident with air quotes as he said this.

Dan looked at him flatly. "Well yes. I mean I certainly am justified, aren't I?"

Brief silence filled the room for a beat before Chris fell to the floor holding his sides in uncontrollable laughter.

"Seriously, Dan..t-that's hilarious!" He barely wheezed out, as he lay there still laughing and tears streaming down his face.

This display did not amuse Dan and he nudged him in the side with his boot, clearly insulted.

"Oh, so you find my childhood traumas funny, do you? We'll see who's laughing when you end up on my list, laughing boy." He warned noticing a sudden change in Chris's behavior as he received a nervous look from his taller friend and smiled satisfied. "That's better. You've known me well enough to know what I'm capable of, so don't taunt me. Say, where's Elise?"

Chris, sitting back on the sofa gave that bothered look that indicated Elise was off on one of those odd trips her employers so often sent her on.

"She had to fly out to Philadelphia about some kind of merger between her employers and some other company." He responded though he was beginning to have his doubts about these so called trips.

"Anyways, have you tried to keep in contact with Hortense?" He asked in that sing-song voice he always used when he mentioned her.

"Nah, we're over. She met some skater guy where she works now and that's fine with me." He huffed as he looked up at the ceiling feeling somewhat dejected about the whole situation.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. Hey, do you want to watch the twenty four hour Zombie Apocalypse Marathon?" Chris put his hand on his shorter friend's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Yes, and don't touch me." Came the snippy reply as the tv flickered on, garnering their attention with images of the ravenous undead.


	2. Hostage

Having fallen asleep on the couch, Dan stirred awake as a loud scream erupted from origins unknown, his eyes averting to the tv then back at Chris.

"Damn it, Chris! Do you always have to turn that thing up so loud?" He grumbled as he pushed a beer bottle off himself and onto the floor.

"Well I'm sorry but that doesn't mean you can go treating my living room like a dump." Chris countered matter of factly as he took notice of the mess at Dan's feet.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that." was the simple response as Dan stretched. 'I'd better be getting home. Mr. Mumbles gets cranky if I don't feed her on time. See ya.' With that, he headed for the door.

"But wait..aren't you going to-!" Chris sighed as the door slammed shut. _Time to get out the vacuum cleaner._ "Typical." he simply muttered as he set to work.

* * *

><p>Having waited for over an hour already, he drummed his fingers on the couch. It seemed he'd had three whole pages dedicated to him in Dan's journal. Despite the insulting content and overall dark tone of what was written about him, he smiled. At least his feelings were mutual. Raising up, he got a whiff of the shirt he was wearing.<p>

Definitely not the best scent in the world, but that could be fixed. With a quick trip to Dan's wardrobe, he then headed to the bathroom, intent in taking care of the matter at hand. Once he'd finished showering, he wasted no time in getting dressed.

Inspecting himself in the mirror, he smirked. His cat-like blue eyes gleaming as he reached for the buzz clippers which rested on the sink. In a matter of minutes, he could easily pass for Dan's double again. _Won't this be the icing on the cake?_ He thought as he smoothed down the black shirt, dusting off any offending loose hair.

At the very least he felt better, having rid himself of the previous clothes. Going back to his seat, he sat once more completely concealed by the shadows. Surely it wouldn't be much longer now.

Feeling something furry leap onto his lap, he brushed his hand over it.

"Well hello there, Mr. Mumbles. Long time, no see." He greeted, earning a hearty purr from the small feline.

* * *

><p>Dan sighed as he got out of his car. Why did there just have to be a three car pileup when he wanted to get home? He clenched his fists at the sheer thought of such an aggravation. At least he was home now.<p>

Going up the steps and to his apartment he opened the door, going inside.

"Man, it got dark quick." He muttered as he fiddled around to find the light switch and flicked it only to find the bulb burned. "Just great, that's the second one this week! Stupid wiring.."

Nearly tripping over a small stack of magazines, he muttered a few curse words unknowing of the danger that awaited him.

Then his voice became sweet..

"Mr. Mumbles, daddy's home! Just let me find a flashlight, then I'll feed you."

Feeling around for a flashlight, he felt himself becoming frustrated, why could he never keep up with it? This wasn't the only feeling as there was a strange sense of dread..something was off. He could just feel it. His hair pricked on the back of his head as he dared to stay still in order to make better sense of this but instead found a pair of arms pulling him down.

"What's going on here!" He demanded instead of questioned, his eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness as he felt himself being bound with rope.

Instead of a response, there was nothing but silence as he was forced to stand and shoved unceremoniously onto the couch where the light of the streetlamps filtered softly into the window and highlighted the features of his assailant.

His eyes grew wide, then narrow with rage.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" He spat, having previously thought he'd taken care of him.

"Really? I can't see that happening in your current state." He mused, barely able to contain the rush of feelings from this situation at seeing his double bound and struggling and vowing revenge in not so nice words.

"Revenge is a funny thing, Dan. You know that, don't you?" He propped a foot on the armrest beside Dan's face, earning him an angry sneer.

"No matter how much we as humans get revenge, it never satisfies. Just fuels the need for more. Your sitting there is a perfect example of that. I could kill you, but that would be too easy and just unfulfilling. I think I'll be keeping you around for awhile."

Readjusting his position so that he was face to face with Dan, he smiled devilishly as he took mental note of the sheer amount of hatred and rage that glistened in the emerald green eyes before him.

"You won't get away with this!" Dan snarled as he writhed against the ropes that were tied surprisingly well and tightly much to his dismay.

"That's only what you think." Came the response of the imposter. "Now where should I begin? Oh right.." his voice trailed before landing a swift kick to Dan's side, which hurt like hell considering he was now wearing a pair of his steel toed boots.

Dan winced visibly, but remained silent and glaring. He wasn't about to let the other hear any yelps of pain from him. "If that's the best you can do, you may as well quit now. I've had kids kick me harder than that." He grinned at his comment, not quite realizing he was only fueling the fire.

"Oh, is that so?" Imposter Dan tilted his head as if in thought feigning a dismayed look before a more sinister expression took over and his hand went to Dan's neck and tightened, threatening to cut off his oxygen. His face inched closer to that of Dan's until he could feel the others breath.

"Don't think I can't make you cry, because you'd be mistaken. I can torture you in ways that will leave you so mentally and physically scarred that revenge will be that last thing you'd be worried about when I'm finished." He promised, his dark grin remaining as he watched him struggle for breath before removing his hand.

"You know, it's almost odd." He spoke as the shadows cascaded over his face when he stood.

"I pull off being you even better than you yourself. Heck, I even look better. That really says a lot about what a loser you are, Dan."

Once Dan regained his breath, he fought harder than ever at his restraints. He was clearly pissed by that last statement. "Why don't you untie me and say that to my face? Too afraid I'll kick your ass?" He spoke with a new fierceness in his voice. Every fiber in him itched with the desire to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Taking a seat across from him, the imposter smiled that same cheshire grin. "Not quite. You are tied up so that I can have my revenge, Dan. Or did you forget already?"

Picking up the journal, he flipped through it idly before stopping at a particularly interesting page and reading in a mocking tone.

"November 17th 2010- I met a girl at that works at The Burgerphile today and I think she likes me. I think she winked at me from across the counter!"

Laying the book across his lap he looked at Dan with a flat expression. "As if you'd be man enough for her or anyone." He spoke tauntingly. "You're just a sad little angry man. Who could love that?" He finished the sentence with a dry chuckle.

Dan seethed with anger, he's eyes alight with fire. "I swear you'll pay for this! No one calls me little!" He fumed as he spat out that last word. How he despised it! A lifetime of being called little had made him quite hostile at any mention of such a repugnant word.

The imposter merely smiled at this, then set the book aside and picked a knife off the table between them and walked to his nemesis. Hefting him up, he forced him to a metal framed chair and made him sit, followed by unsheathing the sizable blade of the knife which he'd obtained.

"I'm going to untie to you and then retie you to this chair so that I can torture you better. If you so much as look like you might attack me, I'll be forced to stab you in a not so fun place." He spoke, pointing the blade casually at Dan's groin.

Dan simply glared at him, but said nothing. The look on his double's face seemed serious enough that he'd make good on it and so he remained still as the ropes were cut from his chest and legs. Once his upper body was secured, Imposter Dan set about tying his legs to either chair leg so that he was spread eagle and incapable of kicking or tripping him.

This however revealed a new secret, much to Dan's embarrassment. "What's the matter Dan, is what I'm doing turning you on?" The imposter mused as he looked from his lap to his face, the obviousness of what had occurred impossible to deny by now.

Holding the blade at his side, the imposter came closer to Dan and sat so that he was straddling him, but not quite yet sitting. The closeness of Dan's clothed arousal mere inches from touching his own groin.

"You're sicker than I thought." He sneered, looking into Dan's eyes. "You'd like to do _that_ to me wouldn't you? That's right. It's not too hard to guess what you're thinking. You're so fucking transparent, it's pathetic."

Dan merely continued glaring. There were no words to express his rage at the moment which was indeed rare.

Taking the tip of the blade he began slicing through his shirt, careful not to cut the ropes as he worked. In minutes he tossed the remnants of Dan's trademark shirt aside, his blue eyes searching and blade tracing the others flesh.

Suddenly steel pressed into flesh, the serrated edge gnawing at Dan's upper left side and sending sharp agonizing waves of pain across his body.

Dan couldn't stop the scream before it left his throat, as the steel tore at his flesh even if it wasn't a very deep wound. His body clenched as he waited for the pain to subside.

"You asshole.." He fumed as his imposter looked back at him amused.

"I told you, didn't I?" He reminded him smugly. "If it's any consolation and considering the condition you keep this place, it shouldn't take the rats long to discover the smell of blood."

Standing once again, imposter Dan stretched feeling himself becoming tired. "As much as I'd like to do more to you, I need my sleep." He spoke but not before picking up a roll of duct tape which lay on the corner table.

"You know what I like about you, Dan? You always have the best things for restraining someone just lying around." Pulling a long strip from the roll, he wound it over Dan's mouth and behind his head twice.

After doing this, he went to the windows and drew the blinds then locked the door. The last thing he needed was Chris or anyone else seeing something and cutting his plans short.

Having finished these things, he went to the door of the bedroom. "Oh and sweet dreams, Dan. Tomorrow is going to be a really long day." He spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone, before leaving the other alone and helpless.


	3. Torment

Having been left alone at last, Dan felt relief and yet anger. Anger that seared his very soul at what was happening, at the very nerve this imposter had to be doing what he was doing.

Breaking from his thoughts, he listened for any noise coming from the bedroom. _Good. At least the bastard seemed to be asleep._

Moving his hands as much as he could he searched for any knot and yet found nothing. Apparently his imposter was clever enough not to leave it close enough so that Dan might actually be able to untie himself somehow.

_Shit._

He then began looking around the room for something nearby which he could cut himself free with but found nothing of use especially considering the lack of light. It was apparent that he had taken the knife with him.

_Fuck, this was hopeless. _

Suddenly he felt something against his leg followed by a purring noise.

_Mr. Mumbles! _He thought to himself as he felt a bundle of fluff land squarely on his lap followed by the feel of whiskers against his wound and a concerned mewl afterward.

_If only you could understand me and I could talk, you might be able to chew through the ropes._ He thought hopelessly although touched that the little cat showed him genuine worry.

As if sensing his thoughts, Mr. Mumbles rubbed her head against Dan's stomach followed by a deep rumbling purr before hopping back down.

Feeling his eyes becoming heavy, Dan tried to fight off sleep. He couldn't allow himself to become more vulnerable than he already was. His eyes slowly blinking, he did the only thing he could do and shook his head in a vain attempt to keep drowsiness at bay. It seemed it had worked for a few minutes and yet again Dan felt himself nodding off.

Funny how on a regular night, he was restless with insomnia and yet tonight of all nights sleep chose to burden him. Fucking irony indeed.

Finally unable to resist any longer Dan fell into a fitful slumber, his head falling back as he snored softly.

* * *

><p>With the coming of the morning light, Dan remained unaffected in his rest. He was sure to have quite a pain in his neck when he awoke however judging from the way his head slumped.<p>

Sounds of rustling in one of the far corners of the room threatened to wake him as he stirred slightly, until his eyes cracked open blearily. Not long afterward the sounds of footsteps followed by a painful tearing sensation at his mouth had him awake as the tape was pulled off suddenly.

His hands would've immediately gone to his chin if he were not tied, considering how his goatee had gotten tangled in the sticky mess of tape and therefore jerked roughly, yet surprisingly not removed in the process.

"Hey, that really fucking hurt!" was his immediate response.

Standing over him, his imposter merely grinned that condescending grin of his.

"Now is that any language to use toward someone who has you at their mercy?"

He held out a clear glass with what looked like orange juice and a straw which earned him a disbelieving look from Dan.

"Oh no, it's not drugged. I just don't want you getting dehydrated before the fun is over." The imposter confirmed and yet still nothing.

"Listen, either you can drink or I can pour it down your throat. Either way, it's happening." He spoke rather coldly this time becoming tired of Dan's stubbornness.

Reluctantly, Dan took a drink and held it in his mouth as if checking to see if it had been medicated before taking a few more drinks until it was finished.

"Why are you so insistent that I be healthy, if you only want to hurt me?" He finally asked, his eyes scrutinizing the other.

Imposter Dan thought this over for a moment before the answer came. "You are more or less a pet to me right now or to my cruel devices, Dan. I choose to keep you healthy so that you will be alive longer to be tormented. It wouldn't be fun if you died before you bent to my every whim."

With this said, he reached over to the counter top picking up a black device. "Oh I found this. It should come in handy." He smiled as he held a voice changing device, a red light blinking indicating it had recorded Dan's voice.

A look of shock appeared on Dan's voice before he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do with that?"

The imposter grinned. "My, you really aren't that clever are you? I'd better do something so you can't interrupt."

Picking up a pair of discarded boxers from a pile of dirty clothes, he stuffed them in Dan's mouth.

"That should fix that. Now to business."

With this he pressed a few buttons on the device then picked up Dan's phone, quickly locating Chris's number and pressed speed dial. After a few rings Chris's voice answered. "Hey Dan, what is it?"

Speaking through the device which he held to the phone, the imposter's voice imitated Dan's perfectly.

"Heya, Chris! I just wanted to call and tell you that I will be gone for a few days. It seems that stupid hotel chain I was threatening to sue over the fiasco with that rude bell hop attacking me finally paid off. They've offered me a weeks stay at one of their country resorts. I wish I could invite you, but they didn't extend it to any guests. I'll be taking Mr. Mumbles with me, by the way. Okay yeah..See ya later then."

With that he hung up.

Dan meanwhile had tried to spit out his gag, and desperately tried to alert Chris, however unsuccessfully. Now as imposter Dan approached, he glared as his gag was removed. "I swear if I get my hands on you.." His voice trailed as if woulds could not describe his fury.

"You'll what? You can't do anything, remember?" He reminded him, waving a finger in his face before resting his hand on the others chin and finding his goatee with his thumb, idly petting it.

"There is one thing you can do for me, however." His blue eyes glinted after this sentence leaving the other with a questioning look He was almost afraid to ask considering the look his double had on his face.

"I'm sure you're aware of what fellatio is?" He dared to ask as he fingered the zipper of his own jeans. The look that graced Dan's face told him that he indeed was. "Oh and if you have plans of biting, there's a ball peen hammer on the counter you'll have to contend with if you so much as try."

With that, he unzipped his jeans, his arousal full and erect much to Dan's dismay. His disgust welling up at the thought of having to do this for such a hated enemy though an apparent blush was clear on his face.

"That's right. I want you to be humiliated. Now open up for me." He spoke urging it near Dan's mouth, which remained clamped shut.

"For fuck's sake.." Muttered the other as he moved a hand to his mouth to coax it open, but instead found himself with a bleeding thumb instead.

"You little shit! Is that how it is?" He smirked despite the nice little bite mark he'd received and thrust his length into Dan's mouth despite it all. Stifling a moan, he looked down at him and rested his hand at the back of his head as he forced his arousal down his throat earning a few gagging noises in the process.

"That's right, choke on it."

Dan's eyes gleamed at the other with what was an unmistakable death glare as he forced himself to comply and adjust to the mouthful. He'd never done this which made for a whole new awkwardness.

Sighing, the imposter had figured as much. "You just sit still. I'll do everything."

Dan didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified by this decision but he had little choice regardless.

Slowly thrusting, the imposter smiled somewhat, little gasps escaping his own throat as the sensations began to converge as well as looking upon the other, the realization hitting him at what he was doing to his hostage. He was the dominant one now, and Dan was the weak one yet again. He certainly wasn't so smug like when he'd watched him being apprehended and shoved into a squad car, now was he? That smile had burned into his mind as he was left to rot in jail, thinking of malicious ways to wipe his face clean of such a sickening smirk.

He soon began to pick up the pace, his thrusts causing the other to make more gagging noises as pushed relentlessly with a reckless rhythm. Finally removing himself, remained still for a moment panting roughly as his ejaculate sprayed Dan's face.

Zipping himself back up, he regained his breath only to barely contain a laugh. "So was it good for you too?" Nothing. No response came from Dan. The only thing noticeable was a trembling of both rage and disgust. How he yearned not to be tied right now. How he yearned to tear him limb from bloody limb.

"Oh how, careless of me, I should have made you swallow it." Imposter Dan merely replied at this before going and retrieving a towel and rubbing his captive's face clean.

"I hate you." was the next words from Dan's mouth. This spoken in a controlled yet clearly enraged tone that spoke volumes as to how angry he'd become. Hardly if ever did Dan become this angry so much so that he couldn't even scream and yet here it was, the anger seething and burning through him like a red hot coal.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterward, the imposter found himself watching television. He'd become temporarily bored with Dan and had decided to take a break. Mr. Mumbles rested off in the corner with a full tummy next to her bowl.<p>

At least he'd thought enough to feed her, much to Dan's thankfulness even despite the undeniable hatred he felt for him.

Dan took this time to think to himself. He needed a diversion..but what? What could he do to possibly turn things to his advantage? On top of this, he really had to pee badly.

_Wait, that was it! _It occurred to Dan that if he could convince his captor to let him free long enough to go to the bathroom, then he could end his own torment and exact more revenge of his own.

"Umm..Mr. Imposter?"

That got his attention as he shifted his gaze from the tv to Dan.

"Please, call me Dan." He offered with a smile knowing how this would get on the others nerves.

Dan growled something under his breath "What the hell is your real name anyhow? Probably something lame, no doubt." He mocked hoping to trick his double into giving him his real name.

The imposter merely wagged a scolding finger. "Nice try, but you won't be tricking any personal information out of me. Sorry." He muted the tv, deciding yet again that Dan was more fun than the current daytime tv drivel on the few channels the tv set picked up. He then crossed his arms with his full attention on the one bound and gagged before him. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Sure aside from wanting to knock you clear across the room, I kind of need to go to the bathroom."

Dan gave an annoyed look as his double mulled this over. "Well I don't really like the idea of this place smelling like piss because I refused to let you go. However, you'd better not think of doing something stupid. You'll only make it worse on yourself if you do."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh perish the thought." He replied sarcastically and a bit anxious due to the pressure on his bladder.

Giving Dan a dark look, he rose from the couch and thought for a moment of how to go about this without Dan attacking him. Carefully untying the ropes, he picked up the ball peen hammer again as he watched the other stand.

"Remember now, you get any ideas and I'll make sure to put you in your place." He spoke as he raised the hammer to accentuate this.

"Yeah, whatever." Dan replied as he made his way to the bathroom, with his imposter watching from the doorway.

"Figures you'd get a sick thrill from watching." Dan muttered, noticing this as he went about his business.

"I'm just making sure you can't catch me off guard." He merely replied, leaning an elbow against the door frame.

Dan couldn't help but laugh coldly in response. "Whatever gets you off at night." Having finished, he zipped his jeans and then averted his gaze to the front door with a look of intense interest as if something had caught his interest and his imposter's gaze followed his not too long afterward.

_Finally.._

Dan wasted no time in kicking the hammer from his captor's hand and landing a mean blow to his face nearly knocking him off his feet.

"You really shouldn't have done that.." The imposter seethed before tackling Dan to the grimy tile floor, both men wrestling for the upper hand.

"Done what? Knock that ugly smile off your face?" Dan retorted as he fought hard, trying to right himself from being pinned so that he could kick the others teeth out of his mouth. This however was easier said than done as his imposter finally managed to straddle him, not only making for an awkward situation but a dangerous one as he thought hard about how to restrain Dan with no restraints readily available here.

"You should have known better than to do that." He snarled as he carefully stood and forced Dan to stand with him, keeping his arms in a locked position so that should he fight more he would easily break his wrists. What followed next was Dan being slammed hard face first against the bathroom wall the imposter's hot breath against the side of his face. The tone in his voice laced with that of venom as he spoke..

"I take it from your lack of cooperation that you want to suffer more, am I correct?"

seconds ticked by, no response..

Growing frustrated by this the imposter jerked him back from the wall, only to ram Dan's head against it, blood seeping from one of his nostrils.

"ANSWER ME!"

Dan flinched at the new pain in his face before he found his voice.

"No, of course not."

Defiance was still clear in his voice. At least he'd given his so called look alike a swollen black eye. Though not nearly considered a victory, Dan still felt smug about this to an extent.

The imposter sneered at his response, his face inching closer to that of Dan's. "You know what? I've been dying for a reason to make you scream like the bitch you are. Just make one more screw up and so help me I'll make good on it."

Dan's eyes widened with terror at this. Just what the hell was he implying? The possibilities made him feel extremely uncomfortable to put it lightly.

Being forced back into the living room, imposter Dan grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the coffee table which he'd found in his hostage's bedroom previously and led him to the ancient radiator which sat off in the corner where he was cuffed leaving one hand free.

Reaching a hand to Dan's hair, he grabbed a handful pulling it roughly and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me now and listen good. I'm going to go get groceries, seeing as how you barely keep this place stocked. If I come back and you've done anything I don't like, I'll have to see how keen you are on having your skin exposed to battery acid."

Dan had nothing to say once more. Too frustrated from his botched attempt at freeing himself and setting things right. Too filled with anger that caused his stomach to churn from the sheer intensity of it all. He merely sat silently on the floor watching the other and careful not to give him the satisfaction of a response of any sort.

The imposter rolled his eyes at this. "I'll be back shortly. Remember what I've said."

With this, he scanned the room with his eyes, making sure there was nothing Dan could possibly do to jeopardize his plan. Finally he seemed content in his conclusion, and he headed out the door locking it behind him.

Dan sighed audibly at this. Yet again his mind was busy trying to come up with a way to release himself from this situation. For that matter his imposter would likely not waste much time with his outing as he'd made it clear how he intended to keep him hostage for awhile.


	4. Fallen

Looking at the radiator, Dan examined it carefully. It couldn't be that hard to just pull it from the wall. He foolishly thought as he gave his bound arm a swift jerk.

"Ahh..fuck!" He cursed as the metal cuff dug mercilessly into his wrist, earning him a nice gash. The radiator remained sturdily in place, not having so much as slightly shook.

Still this didn't deter Dan as he stood and with both hands tried with all of his strength to separate it from it's steel mount in the floor with no result.

"Piece of crap! I can't believe this!" Dan growled before kicking it with his boot. Fortunately for him his boots were steel toed, at least ensuring he didn't get any broken toes.

Taking a seat once again another thought occurred to him despite how much he hated sinking to such a level.

His neighbor, an elderly woman by the name of Ms. Schneider had been a constant thorn in his side since he'd moved in, not that he was a model neighbor himself to begin with. She was always complaining to landlord about him or beating on the wall with that accursed cane of hers whenever she wasn't listening to her tv on full blast which could easily be heard through the aging walls of the apartment.

It seemed Dan had little choice what with his window of time for escape slipping away. Raising a fist to the wall he beat it twice with his fist as hard as he could. "Ms. Schneider!" He yelled loudly hoping to get the old woman's attention. Not long afterward a banging noise was heard on the other side, surely that of the old lady beating her cane on the wall.

"Shut that noise up, you delinquent or I'll call the cops!" was the reply followed by the volume of the tv set next door being turned on full blast, the broadcast of Wheel of Fortune being heard all to clearly.

"Fine call them, ya stupid old bat!"

Dan screamed hostile at the response, though the nearly deaf old woman probably didn't hear him this time.

Having the cops to free him would end this once and for all, but then again he thought twice about this notion. If his imposter were to spill to them that Dan was the guy they were supposed to have jailed, he'd surely go to jail on top of the long list of other crimes and misdemeanors he had against him. The countless shredded parking tickets would not serve him well either if they chose to do a background check on him.

Slumping against the wall, he beat his fist against the floor in frustration and closed his eyes in an effort to wrack his mind for a solution. Why was this so hopeless? Soon however his train of thought was interrupted by his stomach gurgling.

He found himself wondering what his double would bring back for him. The least he could've done was asked him if he wanted anything specific.

* * *

><p>Nearly half an hour later, a rustling of keys was heard outside the apartment and not long afterward the imposter was setting three grocery bags on the counter. His eyes averted to Dan with suspicion for a brief moment as he set to putting things away. "So have you been behaving while I've been gone?" He asked in a mocking voice like that which a mother would use with a disobedient child.<p>

Dan however ignored him, instead facing the wall.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes." Once he was finished, the imposter took a seat on the couch with the smallest of the grocery bags. Taking the contents out of the smaller bag, he walked over to Dan cautiously and placed a saran wrapped sandwich and bottle of water beside him. 'I wasn't sure what you liked so I guessed. Hope you like chicken on rye."

That said he went back to the couch and sat down. "Oh Please. like you would care." was Dan's response but he had little desire to argue in favor of sating his need for nourishment.

Likewise, the imposter decided to take this time to eat as well and yet it was obvious that he was hiding some sort of plans. Once the two had finished, he retrieved a last item from the bag and set it onto the coffee table.

"You know those collars people get for unpredictable animals, Dan?" He asked thoughtfully pausing as he took in the confusion written on the others face. "You mean shock collars?"

"That's it. I never thought those things were very humane especially considering how it hurts the animals. I guess it's really a good thing I don't feel the same about people like you in this case."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at his captive's heated stare. This wasn't going to bode well at all, so it seemed.

Taking a collar from the plastic casing along with a remote, the imposter held it up for Dan to see. "This one in particular is strong enough to take down a pit bull." Approaching Dan with a vile grin, he laughed again as his captive backed himself into a corner and knelt down watching him closely.

Pinning Dan's chest to the floor with one boot, he managed to fix the collar on his neck but not without a scuffle, earning himself some claw marks on his upper arm.

Standing up, he grinned at his work. "Fight all you want now. It has a locking mechanism that can only be deactivated with the remote, by the way."

Taking the remote, he turned a knob to test the device which gave Dan a slight jolt, which caused him to curse loudly in response.

"Ah ah..language. Remember Dan." He scolded this time increasing the voltage and earning him a yelp of pain from Dan as his body twitched momentarily.

"There there, good dog." He petted Dan on the head in a condescending fashion to emphasize this.

Dan however lost his temper at this and knocked his hand away. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He launched himself at him as best as he could considering his situation at least hoping to land a strike.

His imposter however was too quick this time, dodging him and stepping just out of reach.

"I think it's time I show you your place once and for all." He glowered as he pulled a key from his pocket and pinned Dan to the wall by his neck with his free hand.

No words were exchanged as he cuffed Dan's hands together and forced him into the bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, the imposter flipped the lock on the knob before pushing Dan onto the mattress then standing back a moment. "I've decided there is no way that you will obey me unless I break you fully." He spoke in a dangerous yet oddly soft voice as his eyes watched the other, taking in the guarded bewilderment in his eyes.

Pulling the remote from his pocket where he'd hastily stashed it earlier, he promptly gave Dan another shock this time on a higher voltage.

Dan clutched at the collar as best he could with his cuffed hands, a yelp escaping his throat as he fell and writhed against the mattress until finally the pain subsided. Now he lay there, muscles rigid and burning from the shock that still burned through his every fiber of being, his eyes glaring and unflinching at the one he'd grown to loathe.

"So what now? You've run out of torture ideas, is that it?"

He hissed, pain evident in his voice as he looked at his imposter, the one that dared to think he was so much better.

The imposter only laughed as he approached, having set down the remote at a corner table. "Not at all Dan. In fact, I know the one thing that can get to you the most." That said he waved a new pair of handcuffs at Dan and removed the cuffs from one of his hands, followed by cuffing both separately to the brass posts at the head of the bed so that he was facing up.

Dan on the other hand was beginning to become anxious. He knew what could happen when bound to a bed like this and it did nothing to ease his worries.

Climbing up onto the bed alongside the imposter sighed, rubbing Dan's bare chest idly before he busied his fingers with Dan's jeans, soon tossing them to the floor.

"You won't be needing those for awhile, I'm afraid."

He spoke with a methodical look upon his face as he busied himself with removing any remaining articles of clothing.

What followed next was making completely sure that both of Dan's legs were bound to the opposite railing. Fortunately Dan seemed to have ample rope for just such an occasion.

Double checking his handiwork, the imposter took in Dan's expression for a moment. It was one of horror and disbelief, yet he still tried to look tough as though none of this were bothering him.

"You wouldn't do what I think you are planning would you?"

Dan asked, trying his best to sound sarcastic, but it came out as being somewhat more frantic of a tone much to his frustration.

"Don't assume so much, it's rather unbecoming." His imposter simply scolded leaving Dan in suspense until his hands went to remove his own shirt followed by the boots and then his jeans. All that were left was his boxers, the fabric tenting prominently in the center. These too were removed and tossed aside in no time.

Climbing over Dan, he smirked coldly as he leaned close and whispered in his ear..

"You're going to remember this day for the rest of your life. In fact I think I will spare your life just so you can have these mental scars which you are about to receive for a very long time."

With that, the imposter took in the sight of his now very naked rival surely of which had already done the same. Reaching over to the nightstand he was thankful he'd taken time to familiarize himself with where things were kept in the bedroom, and eventually found a small tube. Once he was properly lubricated his hands roamed over Dan's body, fingers finding his orifice and sliding one carefully inside.

Dan on the other hand, writhed against the sensation, his eyes closed tight as he tried his best to wake up from this nightmare. How could he have become so helpless that now he was at the mercy of his most hated enemy and in such a position for that matter?

He fought hard to erase the sensations as another finger burrowed deep inside his vice tight orifice followed by a scissoring motion.

"I'll get you for this." He vowed bitterly at his imposter which paid him no mind.

Instead he removed his fingers, and readied himself at his virgin orifice.

Pushing at first, he'd barely managed to get the head of his arousal inside due to the still very tight orifice.

Dan cried out softly in a hushed tone, sounding like a pitiful almost whimpering of sorts much to his own dismay.

Finally after much work on his part, the imposter found himself buried to the hilt in the impossibly tight orifice. The feeling it's self was dizzying but there was no time to linger on thoughts alone.

Taking in the sight of his naked body, The imposter moved his hand to Dan's face and petted it casually, albeit mockingly.

"You really should open your eyes, you'll want to remember all of this." His mocking words echoing in Dan's mind, so callous and cold but nothing to take his mind off his current situation.

The first thrust that came was agonizing, causing Dan to writhe against his restraints, but not daring to look at his double. No, his humiliation kept him from doing this.

The imposter smiled down upon his prey as he continued, his hand reaching Dan's chin and gripping it firmly. "Look at me, god damn it! I want you to see everything!"

This caused Dan to open his eyes, pain etched in them as he watched and felt every brutal thrust. However that was the least of his concern as he felt his own body beginning to react no matter how much he willed it not to. This was the last thing he wanted that bastard to see and yet he couldn't very well hide it either.

Soon a laugh echoed throughout the room, soft yet cruel.

"Ahh..I knew it." The imposter grunted as his hands curled around the hips of his captive, steadying his thrusts.

"I knew you couldn't hide it for very long. How does it feel to be aroused by the person you hate more than anything?" His breath becoming labored as he reached the crux of his conquest, ready to spill over at any time now.

Dan merely chose to remain silent aside from the occasional and unintentional moan. He wouldn't dare scream for the other no matter how hard he thrust.

"Fine. You don't need to say anything. The satisfaction I have in this knowledge is more than enough." He sneered vilely as he bent close to Dan's face. Taking this opportunity, the imposter forced his mouth on Dan's, surprising him in the process as he enveloped him in a searing hot kiss. His tongue desecrating every inch of the usually more often than not vicious mouth.

Rising up again, he took in Dan's newly infuriated expression. "That's right. Hate me, Dan. Hate the one that is fucking you in the most literal sense."

Both of their sweat covered bodies heaving and panting as they writhed against each other, time seemed endless and divinely cruel as minutes felt like hours to Dan.

Within a matter of time the imposter arched his frame, a loud moan escaping his mouth as his semen shot into his rival and causing the same reaction within him.

This time Dan did scream, shame and humiliation washing over his features as he came, hot fluid spilling onto bare flesh.

Now he lay exhausted, close to shutting down not only from the lack of sleep but the rough act that had taken place. Still feeling dirty and disturbed, Dan found it hard to just give into the overwhelming urge to shut down.

Feeling himself being released from his cuffs and bindings, Dan could at least find relief in the fact this his badly chaffed arms and legs were now free. Such an allowance of solace was short lived however as his imposter bent over him again and his line of vision blurred, his body desperate for rest.

Resistance was futile now.

"You should be happy Dan, you may be a loser but at least you make one hell of a fine bitch." The imposter laughed, these being the last words Dan heard as consciousness left him finally.


	5. Stand Up

My apologies for any outstanding errors, it seems my word processor had saved this document right and yet this website managed to accidentally delete a few words from it as well as reformat it rather haphazardly. Then again, I should have live previewed this after posting and neglected to do so. Go figure.

* * *

><p>Darkness swelled and with that so did the pain and the restlessness. Sanity and scarring at conflict and whichever was to be victorious was anyone's guess.<p>

Nearly destroyed as he writhed against the bedsheets he was both free and yet not free. Crushed in a matter of speaking, but not defeated.

Eyes opening, scanning the room with a certain caution before realizing he was alone, he felt temporary relief and yet malice in his heart. It seemed night was upon them as well, darkness filling the room with it's somber stillness.

Remembering the small pistol wedged between the mattress, he felt for it. The promise of hard metal that was found was the only reassurance that was needed as his fingers felt the familiar grooves.

He would play the imposter's game for now, this much was decided. Then he would strike swiftly and unexpectedly. He would be damned before he would lose.

Hearing the door to the bedroom creak open, he feigned being asleep for the moment. His body was sore, but not so much so that it was excruciating. Even still, he lay there waiting for the right opportunity.

The imposter stood over him, what he was thinking was anyone's guess as he studied the other for signs of waking. In an act of kindness, he pulled the bed sheet over his rival's resting form.

Taking a seat in a worn chair, he took notice of a stack of folders within his reach on the floor.

"Isn't this interesting?" He spoke in a soft voice to himself as he picked out one of the folders, it's label reading 'News Broadcasters'.

The file it's self outlined how Dan had been humiliated on public television some time ago along with a set of plans labeled. A. B. and C.

Studying over them, the imposter was impressed by the sheer detailing and amount of thought that had been poured into what by most would seem like a simple thing.

Obviously he had left no room for mistake and in his own right Dan could've been called a genius of his self appointed profession.

Sighing, he looked at Dan once again and set down the folder. He was conflicted now as to what he would do with his captive. Rubbing a finger over his chin he thought, but no immediate answer came except to keep him as his slave. He wouldn't be able to stay here long however. Eventually Chris and Elise would wonder what had happened and come investigating even if Dan wasn't necessarily the ideal friend.

It was inevitable that he would eventually take Dan to his own residence back in South Gate.

Watching the city lights from the window, something occurred to the imposter. Was it possible that he had feelings for the one that lay on the bed now? That this whole time what he was doing was a perversion of such feelings? He struggled with these notions and eventually shook them from his mind. It simply was not so.

Seeing Dan stir, he looked upon him waiting, his eyes glancing to the clock on the table beside the bed. 1:00 AM. He felt his own body becoming weary and silently cursed himself for neglecting taking time to sleep when he had the chance.

He'd have to tie up Dan once again if he wanted to rest without concern that he would take revenge. If only he weren't so tired.

His eyelids fluttered heavily as he tried to will himself to do what needed to be done, but the worn yet comfortable upholstered chair lulled him deeper into nocturnal slumber until finally he succumbed. His body fell limp against the soft chair, snoring softly.

Having noticed this, Dan opened his eyes looking warily at the other and daring not to move until it was decided the other was sound asleep. Soon..he would have what he wanted. His imposter had very likely thought that he had succeeded, that he had broken him but he would soon know the truth. The fact that he had underestimated Dan's willpower would be his demise.

Finally standing up, Dan winced at the pain in his backside but chose to ignore it in favor of the task at hand. Taking a moment to glance at the handcuffs that lay carelessly on the table beside the bed, he decided he would use those later. Right now he was more concerned with his jeans on the floor as he picked them and up put them on.

Remembering the remote, he grabbed it and pressed the button which unlocked the accursed collar around his neck then tossed it onto the bed. Perhaps this too would provide to be a useful instrument in his revenge later.

* * *

><p>Right now he rested on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off his look alike. When he awoke, he would take action.<p>

Time ticked on as minutes spanned into nearly an hour before the imposter had awoken. In that time, Dan had locked the bedroom door and took time to read a book labeled 'Lock picking A Guide for the Intermediate Iconoclast'.

Glancing from his book, he noticed the other starting to wake and set it aside in favor of the pistol which not until recently rested beside him. Rising to his feet he stood in front of his double his body tensed as he clutched gun in one hand. He'd use it, should the need be.

Eyes blinking open, the imposter rubbed his face in a better attempt to will away drowsiness. His surprise coming after he found himself face to face with his very pissed off captive.

"Don't you dare even so much as move. " Dan growled low and guttural as he looked for any reason at all to knock him out of the chair.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of the gun pointed at him.

_How had he overlooked such an important thing?_ Panic filled his veins along with a sense of dread that crawled up his spine. His reign over Dan had all but ended, this much was certain, and still he chose to call his bluff.

"Thinking of using that, are you? We both know you don't have it in you were very smart, you'd never have been put in this situation in the first pl-"

The sentence was cut off as Dan struck him with the butt of the gun sharply against his face.

"SHUT UP!"

Dan could feel himself trembling with rage as he looked at the other, watching as blood seeped from his mouth.

"I've had enough out of you, but please humor me although you should know that you're a few sentences away from my trying to sever your vocal chords with a rusted knife."

He sneered viciously as he looked him in the eyes and pausing for a moment.

The imposter watched him but said nothing, his expression defiant as ever.

"Nothing to say? Then let's proceed."

Dan quickly jerked him from his seat and slammed him face first against the wall with all of his strength.

"How does it feel? Do you like that, what you did to me?" He seethed with a nearly inhuman snarl gracing his features.

"What you did to me does not go unpunished, I'm going to be reminding you this over the course of a very long time."

Even still the imposter persisted however, unwilling to admit defeat despite the fact that he already was.

"So tell me, what can you do to me that's any worse than what I have done?"

It was Dan's turn to smile darkly this time at the question that was asked of him.

"First let me explain to you exactly what you are dealing with. You've chosen to fuck with someone which which you fail to realize what they are truly capable of. That's mistake number one."

Dan emphasized this by slamming his face into the wall again as the imposter had done to him, the only difference this time being the old pipe running the length of the wall with which the imposter's face collided with and the blood that cascaded to the floor as a result.

"As for what I plan to do with you, I will not be kind, nor gentle. I will not give you sympathy or consideration. There are far worse things that I _will _do to you."

Dan's breath was hot against the imposter's neck, watching the inevitable tremble that wracked his entire body as true fear finally settled within him like a dark cold sickness at the pit of his stomach. For that matter, he was sure one of his teeth was shattered from having his face rammed against the pipe a short time ago.

Letting him go, Dan watched silently as the other sank to the floor, clutching his face.

"How does it feel now that your plan has fallen apart?" He asked in the most scathing of tones, his words burning with a level of rage unfamiliar to even Dan himself.

Instead yet again, his question was answered with only silence.

Bending down to the imposter, he looked him into the eyes his expression feigning sympathy.

"I'm sorry, but when I ask you a question I expect answers."

With that, he slapped him hard across the face, showing no restraint in this action and pulled him up by his t-shirt forcing him to stand.

"I think you get a sick thrill from being me, don't you?" He suddenly concluded, the others expression shocked at such a revelation but the truth written across his face.

"You don't have to answer, your expression says it all. Tell me though, does it make you hard?" He breathed as he answered for him in a sneering tone.

Still no answer.

Stepping back, Dan pointed the gun to his forehead. "Okay then. Considering what you did to me, the least I can do is return the favor. Now strip."

The imposter simply gawked at the other, hesitant. "Wait..can't we work out something else?" Was his timid and fearful response.

Tilting his head to the side, Dan took this into consideration.

"Hmm, let me think. No. Now do as I say before you make me lose my temper yet again." With this he cocked the gun, the metallic click quite audible in the otherwise quiet room.

Slowly, the imposter began removing his clothing until it lay in a pile on the floor beside him. His blue eyes darting about the room nervously as though there were possibility for escape.

Dan pushed the gun against the temple of his poseur this time, a grim look on his face as the barrel dug carelessly into his flesh. "Now turn around and face the wall."

Reluctant yet obedient he did as he was told, a tremble visible as he awaited the inevitable.

"Didn't you ask earlier what I could could do to you that's any worse than what you've already done? Well there is one thing. You desecrated my body, pity you didn't have the strength to tear me apart from the inside. Me, on the other hand, that's exactly what I will do to you. Such a good use for all of the rage I'm feeling right now, don't you think?"

The imposter could do little more than tremble with cowardice at such knowledge. He could fight back however if he wanted to risk having his brains splattered against the wall courtesy of the gun still held tight to his head but instead remained still..waiting.

Hesitating for a moment Dan grabbed a pair of handcuffs that lay on the table and snapped one around his captive's wrists. Winding the chain behind the pipe that went up the wall, he then pulled the imposters other arm upward, snaring it as well so that he would no longer require the gun.

Unzipping his jeans, he spit into his hand and lubricated himself. The uncomfortable silence had left the imposter feeling very anxious. "Looking forward to this, I see?" Dan mocked hatefully as his arousal pressed against his victims vulnerable entrance and forcing it in roughly.

The blood fell almost immediately as a result, along with any resolve that the imposter might have had left as his agonized screams filled the stale air of the bedroom.

This however did not deter Dan in the least as he thrust deeply into his prisoner with a vicious vigor, the blood coating his arousal as he savored the screams of the other.

Reaching a hand around him, he found what he was searching for. "What's the matter, not enjoying it? We'll see about that." He snarled regarding the lack of arousal and began stroking the slack flesh until he felt it become firm in his hand.

Leaning closer against the other, Dan took this time for tossing a few more smug insults at his double.

"How does it feel being fucked by the one man you tried so hard to be, but will never be as good as? Does it hurt because I hope it's fucking excruciating." Dan growled coldly, those last words rolling off his tongue with such amusement and at the same time such hatred.

After a few minutes passed by, Dan felt himself close to release and reached a free hand around his captive. His hands cruelly rubbed his arousal without caring as he whispered into his ear..

"You've wanted this all along, I can feel it. You're very essence burns of it."

The imposter felt his body tremble harder and whimpered pitifully in response. His cuffed hands coiled into fists as he came hard against the wall which in turn caused the same reaction in Dan.

Sliding out of him, Dan watched as the other collapsed on the floor. The Imposter dared to glimpse at his former captive with a glare but quickly looked away.

"How beautiful you look, cowering on the floor crushed and deflowered. You really should have killed me when you had the chance."

Dan mused coldly as he put on a clean 'jerk' shirt and stepped out of the room to tend to other things.


	6. Awakening

A/N: Here is another chapter, uploaded sooner than I had even thought it would be. Apologies in advance for any errors, you know how this goes with the way this website sometimes acts. No worries, this is far from the last chapter. Oh and lest I forget, enjoy.

* * *

><p>The placating blur of weariness fell like a heavy curtain, spiraling quickly into an unsettling slumber.<p>

Blood settled upon the dirty floor and upon his torn flesh as he rested, however tormented by a new nightmare and a voice within this.

_You failed._

Eyes opened radiating blue and wide with shock.

"Who said that?"

_Does it really matter? You've fucked everything up._

This time the voice retorted with a mocking tone.

Trying to stand the imposter found himself too weak and fell back to the floor his wounds reminding him of the fact that they were still there and screaming at his foolishness. His gaze darted to each corner of the room, looking for a source.

"What do you want from me?"

_Nothing at all. But I know something about you. You wanted this. You wanted it to end in this very way. There's no use trying to deny it._

Looking down at the floor beneath him, he knew it was true. He was so obsessed that he wanted all of this. It was a twisted thing to have wanted but the voice, his conscience was right. His obsession had become perverse. With every fiber of his knowing, he wanted Dan. Wasn't this _really_ why he had become him? The teasing he had done when Dan had first found out about him stealing his life, his everything. It was a cruel game but a highly satisfying one. With every grin he'd flashed at his victim he knew exactly what it was doing to himself even if it was buried in his subconscious in the beginning.

This was more than just identity theft, so much more was invested in it than just that indeed.

Just then the nightmare shifted to more of a dark theme, his former captive entering the room with an unreadable expression, his face darkened by the shadows that lingered.

He could only watch as he was approached, the silence deafening.

A syringe was produced and a sickly smile formed on that of Dan's face as the needle was plunged into the imposter's arm without mercy and a soft yet cruel whisper lingering on the others lips.

"_I hope it was all worth it for you. It's a shame that you never realized it would come down to this. Now do me a favor and die."_

Watching in horror as the veins that snaked up his arms became more visible bulging and blue, the imposter tried to scream but nothing came out. This world spiraling, the room shifting like oceanic waves and mocking laughter echoed in his mind. Desperation sank in immediately as his mind began to break and he clawed at his arms shredding what flesh he could with not so much as iota of hesitance to slow him. Only insanity remained as everything turned into an eventual blackness.

* * *

><p>Finally a scream tore through the apartment as the sheer terror finally reached it's climax thus causing the imposter to awaken.<p>

His entire body trembling and cold as he examined himself for any vestiges of such a horrific dream despite being curled into a tight ball against the wall.

_It was only a dream._

He sighed softly despite the very realness of the ordeal that he had awoken to. However he was still fearful of his situation though thankful that at least he was not dying. Not yet.

Soon the sound of footsteps drew closer and he listened intently, bracing for whatever Dan had in store for him.

The doorknob turned slowly as soon as the footsteps ended, a few words spoken from just outside presumably to Mr. Mumbles.

Stepping inside Dan took a moment to look at his former enemy, noting how he looked visibly disturbed even more so than when he had left him. Even though he had told himself repeatedly that he wouldn't have pity for this man, he felt his feelings begin to betray him. Reaching over to the bedsheets, he lifted them from the bed and lay them in front of his captive.

No words were exchanged, however the imposter dared to stare into the emerald eyes of the one who kept him chained there. His own gaze held no hatred for once, instead an anguish remained.

Breaking the stare, Dan turned around. "If you think I'm letting you go that easily, you're mistaken."

A elapse of silence followed in the next seconds..

"Thank you." The imposter had barely found his voice to say this, but he meant it and it took Dan by surprise. This was the last thing he'd expected as he turned to look at the other, reading his expression trying to analyze what the meaning of saying such a thing would be.

"Whatever."

Such a simple word that seemed to suit his frustration in not knowing what else to say.

The imposter decided against everything to steel himself for what he was about to reveal.

"You were right before, Dan. All of this..it was never so simple as a crime or vengeance against you. There's more to it."

Dan could only stare in shock at what he had been told but continued to listen.

"At first, you were just another victim in an identity theft plot on my behalf, but then it started becoming something else. I didn't even realize it for awhile but I began to feel different about it..about you."

Taking a seat in the chair beside the bed, Dan took all of this in disbelievingly, his fingers idly rubbing his facial hair as he tried to wrap his mind around all of it.

"How can I believe you and what you are telling me?" He spoke with a considerable skepticism.

The imposter, who had wrapped the bedsheets around him looked down at the floor in thought before responding.

"Look at me Dan, you have won. I have nothing left to gain from this. I just thought I owed you the truth. In some twisted sense..I love you."

The last three words were spoken in more of a hushed tone and the verification of truth was written on his face as he looked back at Dan, his disheveled hair falling halfway over his face.

Dan could only stare as these words registered in his mind. Had he ever truly been loved by anyone? Hortence sure, but only for a day. That was in the past and seemed so insignificant now.

New feelings began to pour into Dan's heart and mind as he rose from the chair and walked over to his imposter. It was as if he was in a dream unable to stop himself, everything was ethereal.

Bending down, he looked at his captor for a moment before speaking in an unusually quite tone. "I can't forgive you for what you've done, but I love you too."

The response was simple yet sincere.

"I would never ask that of you."

With words having been said, Dan found himself embracing the weakened man that lay before him. The tenderness that Dan had been so hesitant to show to anyone before became overflowing as he broke the embrace. The imposter despite his weariness met his gaze as he rose up, kissing him on the lips and silence met the room again.

The world seemed to stand still as Dan took this too in, before joining him finally on the floor and pulling his imposter into his embrace. He knew he'd have to help him to heal, but for now the desire for closeness was stifling. He'd longed for a closeness for so long with someone and now here it was. His fingers found the imposter's hair and stroked it idly as he reveled in such a feeling. Despite how it had came to be, Dan would relinquish it under no circumstance.


End file.
